


History of the tart

by RaiseYourVoice



Series: Useless facts about food [2]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alex teaches random knowledge, Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Nein, wer macht denn nur sowas? Unglaublich…so etwas würde ich mir nie im Leben erlauben~“, erwiderte der Leadgitarrist empört und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Brustkorb, wich allerdings ein paar Schritte zurück, als ihr Jüngster sich nun wieder mit Torte bewaffnet auf ihn zubewegte. Irgendwie hatte er so das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass diese Ladung für ihn bestimmt war und so gerne er Torte auch mochte, irgendwie hätte er sie lieber im Mund statt auf dem Kopf oder im Gesicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History of the tart

Ein beinahe fieses Grinsen schlich sich auf Ryotas sonst ruhige Züge, als er ein Stück von Tomoyas Geburtstagstorte auf die Hand nahm und dieses wenige Sekunden später ihren neuen Platz mitten im Gesicht des Geburtstagskindes fand. Er konnte sich ob des etwas perplexen Ausdrucks in den Augen des Schlagzeugers ein Auflachen nicht verkneifen und schaffte es deswegen auch nicht rechtzeitig auszuweichen, als er sich dafür ebenfalls ein Stück der sahnigen Leckerei einfing.  
 

„Jungs, ihr seid ja mal sowas von kindisch…“, kommentierte Alex die ganze Aktion mit in die Seiten gestemmte Hände und einem theatralischen Kopfschütteln, während er dabei einen vollkommen ernst wirkenden Ausdruck aufgesetzt hatte.

Für einen Moment richteten sich alle Blick etwas irritiert auf ihn, bevor ihr Bassist sich unauffällig noch ein Stück Torte mopste und den Moment der Ablenkung nutzte um auch Toru etwas von der Süßspeise ins Gesicht zu katapultieren.  
 

„Ausgerechnet **du** musst sowas sagen?! Wer hat denn bitte an meinem Geburtstag angefangen mit Quarkbällchen um sich zu werfen??!“, gab der andere Gitarrist mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zurück, während er ein Auge zugekniffen hatte, da dieses fast komplett von weißer Creme bedeckt war. Nebenbei befreite er seine Sicht vom Essen und schmierte die Tortenreste an seinen Fingern einfach mal mit bester Unschuldsmiene auf die Wange ihres Sängers, der gerade damit beschäftigt war Ryota mit misstrauischen Blicken zu bedenken, da dieser den Tortenstücken schon wieder gefährlich nahe gerückt war.  
 

„Nein, wer macht denn nur sowas? Unglaublich…so etwas würde ich mir nie im Leben erlauben~“, erwiderte der Leadgitarrist empört und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Brustkorb, wich allerdings ein paar Schritte zurück, als ihr Jüngster sich nun wieder mit Torte bewaffnet auf ihn zubewegte. Irgendwie hatte er so das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass diese Ladung für ihn bestimmt war und so gerne er Torte auch mochte, irgendwie hätte er sie lieber im Mund statt auf dem Kopf oder im Gesicht.  
 

„Ryota, war dir eigentlich bewusst, dass die Bezeichnung ‚Torte‘ aus dem Italienischen kommt? Von dem Wort ‚torta‘ um genau zu sein, wobei das aus dem spätlateinischen ‚tōrta‘ kommt, was soviel wie ‚Brotgebäck‘ oder ‚rundes Brot‘ heißt.“, plapperte der Gitarrist auf einmal los und brachte seinen Angreifer somit zum innehalten, während er mit einem etwas irritierten Blick bedacht wurde. Ryota hatte jetzt wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Ältere ihm mit einer Art Backwahren-Geschichtsstunde aufwarten würde und war dementsprechend etwas auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt worden, sodass er für einen Moment sein Vorhaben tatsächlich unterbrach.  
 

„Im Grunde ist es aber auch ein Kuchen, mit dem Unterschied, dass eine Torte aus mehreren horizontalen Schichten besteht und in der Regel Creme und Früchte enthält.“, erzählte Alex munter weiter und verzog dann aber leicht die Mundwinkel, als daraufhin ein Auflachen seitens ihres Sängers ertönte.  
 

„Ist ja schön, dass du uns das erklärst, aber du hättest jetzt nicht erwähnen müssen, dass die Schichten horizontal angeordnet sind – vertikal wäre doch irgendwie blöde.“, kommentierte Taka mit einem frechen Grinsen, während er seine Wange endlich von der weißen Creme befreite und noch einen kurzen missmutigen Blick zu Toru warf, der daraufhin aber nur selig lächelnd mit den Schultern zuckte.  
 

„Also ich würde nicht sagen, dass es unmöglich ist auch vertikale Schichten bei einer Torte zu machen – allerdings wäre das sicherlich etwas zu aufwändig und instabil, aber sicherlich nicht unmöglich.“, gab der Leadgitarrist besserwisserisch zurück und grinste über das ganze Gesicht, als der Kleinere leise knurrend eine abwinkende Handbewegung machte und gar nicht weiter darauf einging – es wäre ohnehin sinnlos mit Alex eine Diskussion anzufangen, da man diese in der Regel eh haushoch verlor.  
 

„Mal wieder zurück zur eigentlichen Sache, ich war eben nämlich noch nicht fertig: ursprünglich war die Bezeichnung ‚Torte‘ gar nicht für eine Backwahre sondern für gefüllte Pasteten und es kam erst später dazu, dass man anfing die heute unter diesem Namen bekannte Süßspeise so zu nennen.“, führte der gebürtige Amerikaner weiter aus, während er altklug den Zeigefinger in die Luft reckte und innerlich ein Lachen unterdrücken musste, da Ryota wohl völlig vergessen hatte, dass er ihm eigentlich etwas von der Torte hatte ins Gesicht schmieren wollen.  
 

„Weißt du…manchmal würde mich echt interessieren, woher du sowas immer weißt…Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun als Lexika durch zu wälzen?“, mischte sich nun Tomoya in die ganze Sache ein und machte sich nebenbei über ein Tortenstück her, bevor dieses auch im Gesicht eines seiner Kollegen verendete – wieso musste sowas leckeres aber auch völlig entgegen seiner Natur als Wurfgeschoss missbraucht werden?

Zum Glück hatte der Schlagzeuger es noch rechtzeitig geschafft ein Erinnerungsfoto mit seinem Handy zu knipsen, bevor die Leckerei Ryota zum Opfer gefallen war…  
 

„Tja, das bleibt mal schön mein Geheimnis~ Sag mal, Ryota, wo du da gerade noch ein Stück Torte in der Hand hast…“, setzte Alex nun an und deutete ohne den Satz zu beenden in Richtung ihres Sängers, der ihn daraufhin nur nicht-verstehend und misstrauisch anblinzelte. Der Bassist allerdings schien zu verstehen, was der Ältere ihm damit hatte sagen wollen und ohne Vorwarnung warf er das Tortenstück in Takas Richtung, der allerdings noch gerade so auswich und dem Gebäck freie Bahn auf das Geburtstagskind gewährte.  
 

„Oh, entschuldige Tomoya, das war nicht an dich gerichtet.“, rief der Bassist sofort mit einem Lachen, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte und sein eigentliches Opfer geschickt mit einem Klammergriff einfing, bevor dieser wieder auf die Idee kam zu flüchten.  
 

„Ryota! Wag es ja nicht! Hau bloß ab!“, jammerte der Kleinere auch gleich protestierend los und versuchte irgendwie sich aus den starken Armen zu befreien, die ihn jedoch eisern festhielten, während Alex sich nun mit einem Tortenstück in der Hand gemächlich und diabolisch grinsend auf sie zubewegte.  
 

„Kleiner, du bleibst heute auch nicht verschont, also versuch gar nicht erst dich zu drücken~“, säuselte der Leadgitarrist mit einem schadenfrohen Funkeln in den Augen und beförderte das süße Backwerk schwungvoll in das Gesicht des Sängers, der gerade noch rechtzeitig die Augen zukniff und die Lippen aufeinander presste. Durch leichtes Drehen des Kopfes landete das Stück auch hauptsächlich in seiner linken Gesichtshälfte, während ein anderer Teil davon Ryota erwischte.  
 

„Nh…jetzt lass endlich los!“, fauchte Taka nun doch etwas warnender und Schnaubte leise, konnte aber dank der Torte lediglich ein Auge blinzelnd öffnen und zappelte hilflos in der Umklammerung.

Tomoya fotografierte das ganze Spektakel lediglich grinsend, während Alex gerade Gefahr lief an einem Lachanfall zu ersticken und lediglich ihr zweiter Gitarrist erbarmte sich nun, um ihren Frontmann aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien. Mühelos hatte er Ryotas Arme vom Jüngeren gelöst und diese ein Stück zur Seite gezogen, allerdings wurden auch seine Lippen von einem amüsierten Grinsen geziert.  
 

„Das ist absolut unfair…“, maulte Taka leise und wollte sich schon abwenden, als er von einer Hand auf der Schulter daran gehindert wurde und nun verwundert zu Toru hochblickte. Das Grinsen des Größeren hatte sich zu einem Schmunzeln abgeschwächt und bevor der Sänger fragen konnte, was denn nun schon wieder los war, wischte ihr Leader ihm mit dem Zeigefinger über das von Sahne bedeckte Auge. Wortlos wiederholte er die Geste nochmals mit dem Daumen und leckte sich die süße weiße Masse dann von den Fingern.  
 

„Vielleicht solltest du dir das Gesicht waschen gehen.“, kommentierte der Gitarrist nun lächelnd und nahm die Hand von der Schulter des Kleineren, sah diesen mit einem warmen Ausdruck in den Augen an.  
 

„Und was…wieso hast du gerade…“, stammelte Taka etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht und blinzelte verwirrt – nun wieder mit beiden Augen geöffnet, da er ja nicht mehr Gefahr lief Sahne in das eine Auge zu bekommen.

Der Jüngere lachte leise auf und wuschelte ihm durch die kurzen Haare, bevor er ihn mit sanftem Druck Richtung Tür schob.  
 

„Na, damit du nicht noch irgendwo vorläufst und den Weg zum Waschbecken unfallfrei hinter dich bringen kannst.“, kommentierte er belustigt und gab dem Sänger einen kleinen auffordernden Klaps auf den unteren Rücken, bevor er sich einfach abwandte und durch den Raum zu den Getränken auf dem Tisch trottete.

Taka warf noch einen reichlich perplexen Blick zurück, funkelte den noch immer lachenden Alex –der sich schon fast auf dem Boden kugelte- einen finsteren Blick zu und verkrümelte sich dann aus dem Raum.

Manchmal fragte er sich echt, wie es ausgerechnet ihm hatte passieren können in diesen chaotischen Haufen zu geraten, aber auch wenn daran im Grunde niemand anderes als Toru dran Schuld war, böse sein konnte er ihm deswegen niemals. Trotz aller Albernheiten und Spielereien waren die Anderen inzwischen sowas wie eine Familie für ihn und er würde sie niemals missen wollen, auch wenn er sich manchmal noch so reserviert gab.


End file.
